The present disclosure relates to resource management in job scheduling systems, more particular aspects relate to management of computing resources in a resource pool. In job scheduling environments, various jobs may require computational resources in order to be executed and to avoid violations of Service Level Agreements (SLAs) with users. In various instances, pools of computing resources in the job scheduling environment may be modified to increase efficiency of a job scheduling system and may reduce violations of SLAs.